The unexpected
by Yuzi-chan
Summary: My first fic..All unexpectancy happens...And all starts in a Play? Finally updated!
1. Prologue

Awooooo..my first fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!! At last!!!!!! Pipol!!!! I'm soooo happy!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuroudo: Torture ceremony begins!!!!!! (gulp)  
  
Kishin: torture begin!!!!!! (gong).....  
  
Dj: shut up and get back to school !!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay.I'm just in a panicking condition... anyway Ruri, sky utaku, Chiharu, Ranma.this is for you!!! ^-^ thanks for the support! (although I'm not much of a good writer..)  
  
Prologue  
  
Ceremony at the diamond field of GFA(Gear Fighters Academy).all students present.from all sorts of levels.including class 3A. class 3A (aged for short) is a class of male students aged 12-15. So, what's so special in this class??? This class, you see is consisting of the world-class gear fighters in the whole world.including the champion team last year, the Tobita Club. add to that is the Manganji Dream Team.and its sub branch, The Mighty Gears. This three teams joined together by fate.and the principal (blame that person if you want to..)  
  
"Good morning dearest students," Mr.Yakio spoke on the megaphone."this is the first batch of students here at GFA. I hope you will enjoy your 8 months being together as one class, from every level. 1A to 4A."  
  
The crowd clapped their hands. "Yahoo!!!!"  
  
"In three months time, we will have a play by level." The principal continued his speech. "first, there would be an inter-class competition before you go to inter-level competition."  
  
Another voice spoke.that is Mr. Shiro, adviser of the class 3A. "hope you will enjoy your school year and thank you for lending us your ears for a while. Go now to your rooms. You will find your name on each section- room."  
  
The crowd immediately dissapeared...  
  
"What the hecK????" Kouya was shocked and so are the other-classmates-to- be." Takeshi, you're my classmate???"  
  
"yahoo!!! All boys in one class!!!!" Rai and Rin jumped back and forth until the slide because of the super shiny floor.  
  
"No girls." Kishin sat in one of the chairs. "this is torture!!!!"(sniff)  
  
"Don't worry!" Dan smirked and for the first time, he removed his sunglasses. "He's here" he points at Kuroudo, who rarely talks since the ceremony..  
  
Kuroudo and Kishin's eyes met and stared at each other. Both of them blushed.. but luckily, no one noticed.  
  
And absolutely went back to their hobbies.and kept going like a chaotic class for absolutely 3 whole months...until an incident changed the life of the whole class 3A....  
  
The End. for now..  
  
Dj: headaches, headaches!!!!!! Need medicines!!!!!! I'm gonna die!!!!!  
  
Kuroudo: you need a doctor, you know that..  
  
Dj: you're the cause, stupid!!!!!! Go to sleep!!!  
  
Kouya: YOU should go to sleep. Wait. More torture tomorrow???  
  
Sky utaku, Ruri, Ranma and Chiharu.whatcha think??? +gulp+ 


	2. New trouble, More problems

Dj: okay.right time comes in different times, right, Kishin?  
  
Kishin: yeah, right! Right time for torture ceremony..and by the way, what time is it?  
  
Kuroudo: (with a raised eyebrow) eight o clock?  
  
Kishin: shit!!! Plan B is already going!!!  
  
Dj: what plan B?  
  
Kouya: (sinister smile) he's planning to escape you, bes!  
  
Dj: oh no, you're not going anywhere! (tugs Kishin)  
  
Kishin: but Mr. Shiro will kill us!!!  
  
Dj: that??? (smiled) I already excused you from the academy.no worries!  
  
Kuroudo: ALL of us?  
  
Dj: yup.  
  
All: (except me) WHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT??????????????????  
  
Dj: if ya find anything like this on the story (look below), its legend is here.  
  
~thinking~  
  
GOT IT???  
  
Chapter 1: New Trouble, More Problems  
  
My God! Look at class 3-A! Already in chaos.everyone is noisy! Kouya is starting to have tantrums.again. Well, Jirou in the third row is still eating.red bean buns!!! Takeshi. Ah, that guy. Starting paper fights with Dan. Rai and Rin.those twins.doing their ritual game every time. armwrestling. The gear master? Yeah, right! Always challenging Kishin for Chess Fights.Oh no! class 3-A is really in total chaos! Um, except for one guy named Kuroudo.totally quiet, never even talked just for once. Until.  
  
"3A!!!" Mr. Shiro's voice is really scary.enough to scare 3A.you know those monster-like voice??? Exactly like those voices. Oy. "QUIET!!!" Yup. 3-A is really quiet.."I have a surprise." He smiled.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
Rin shouted from the last row. "Not again! Another dreaded play?"  
  
Rai continued Rin's speech. "Just like EVERY MONTH!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP 3A!!!" Mr. Shiro started again. "Bulls eye! You're right."  
  
"WWHHAATT!!!!!?????" the class shouted.again. So loud, your ears would fall out. But then, out of the blue..  
  
"Sir, what play?" Kuroudo asked in a sarcastic voice. "Don't tell us just like last year!!!"  
  
Everyone in class fell silent. For once, they heard Kuroudo talk FOR THE FIRST TIME IN CLASS!!!! Not even one noise, you can't hear.now. Everyone, IS SILENT.  
  
~Now what did I do? I just asked sir what is the play but then, everyone fell silent. Oh no! What did I do??????~  
  
"Hey, your voice's nice. Why you wouldn't talk?" Kishin, his seatmate, tapped him one arm, snapping Kuroudo out of thoughts.  
  
"Eh? Er.um.well, thanks." He turned slightly pink. ~aaaarrrrgghhh!!!!! My face! Not now!~  
  
"Okay. Now class, our play is entitled, Sleeping Beauty. GOT IT?!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
~Wow, not bad for a play.I see what sir meant. But hey, what's bothering me now is Kuroudo.this blondie guy.she looks more like a girl.But if he does.well.I would..--- AAARGGH!!! Shit! Shut up! Go away!~  
  
"OKAWA!!!!!!" Mr. Shiro shouted. His voice was so trembling, Kishin's ears almost fell out. "I'm calling you for three times already and yet you were not responding!! How dare you!"  
  
"Sorry, Sir." Kishin answered in a low voice. His hands, already shaking. Seems to be afraid of Mr. Shiro.~Damn You, Sir!!!, Now, I'M ALDREADY DEAF!~  
  
"Put your name on the board to know what your role is." Mr. Shiro pointed at the board. "Others, do it also! Double Time!!!!"  
  
After 15 minutes of putting names on the board..  
  
"Class, it's time to know your roles!" Mr. Shiro smiled sinisterly. "It's show time!!!!"  
  
He pulled off something on the right edge of the board. The names of each student led to a maze leading to their roles in the play. While tracing the names, in a split second, he points out Kuroudo and Kishin's name on the board. He faced the class.  
  
~Now, well, well, well! What a nice pair! Say your prayers, both of you!~  
  
"Okay, our Aurora would be." he points out Kuroudo's name.  
  
"What???!!!!!!!!!!" Kuroudo jumped to his feet. "Sir don't tell me that Okawa's role there is Philip. I'm wrong, Right, sir!???" ~pleaseohplease, PUH-LEEZE!~  
  
"Gotcha!!!" Mr. Shiro started smiling.again.  
  
"Now What!?.." Kishin even started to get nervous.~What a nice torture!~  
  
"3A, look for your roles. Do the method I did earlier, GOT IT?" Mr. Shiro sat on the chair.still thinking about it.but he just simply smiled. Bad Teacher! -_-  
  
"hai!" the class answered. Everyone rushed to look for their roles. And everyone were shocked. Then, the bell rang signaling for them to have recess. Everyone rushed out of the room but somehow.Kishin observes that Kuroudo was totally out himself, as in totally shocked when he stepped out of the room.  
  
~I feel sorry for myself. He sure was shocked more than I am. I have to talk to him about this!!! I have to. But WHEN? And HOW?~  
  
The End.For now. 


	3. The Promise

0800 P.M Monday.  
  
Dj: oy.good day, pipol!!! Here I am on my second chapter of The unexpected.  
  
Kishin: second chapter of torture ceremony. Great ...-_-  
  
Kuroudo: my head already hurts ... I need some sleep ...  
  
Kouya: sure you do ... me too ..  
  
Dj: I see what you mean. you could sleep for a while. but when you wake up, get back to work!!!  
  
All: sure.thanks in a million!!! (dead sigh before going to separate rooms)  
  
Dj: Wake up at 0430 A.M tomorrow! SHARP!!!!  
  
Takeshi: Awwww, come'on, dj! Why that early?  
  
Dj: secret.  
  
All: PUH_LEEZE TELL US!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: The Promise  
  
It's already recess time. As usual, the members of Tobita club from class 3A and 3S joined in a recess my a big tree near their building. but with them today is an exchange student from Singapore named Lan Fan.  
  
"Hey, what a coincidence!" Kouya patted Kyousuke at the back, who's already turning pink.  
  
~enough already, you fool! You're embarrassing me!~  
  
"By the way, when did you came?" muffled Jirou while eating some sashimi. ~My, My, My!!! Lilica really do know how to cook! All the food she cooks taste sooo good!!!~  
  
"I just came here last week." Lan was eating some sushi while reading an old book.  
  
"So, where you stay?" Lilica handed out more sashimi to Jirou and Kouya.  
  
"At Kouya's house."  
  
Both Kaoru and Kyousuke's jaws dropped open. They couldn't believe their ears. Is this true?  
  
"WWWHHHYYYYYY?????"  
  
Then, the two of them exchanged looks then looks angrily at Kouya.  
  
~K-Kaoru? K-Kyousuke? Why are they lokking like that? Weird! Just because she stays in my house doen't mean anything! These people have weird minds. Wait. Did I just say the word WEIRD? Man, first time, I said that the others are weird and not me. Stop that! Breathe, Kouya. Calm down. Explain everything to them!!!~  
  
"we're waiting for an explanation, Kouya."  
  
"wait. I can explain everything."  
  
"all eyes and ears are on you!"  
  
"ok..."  
  
silence...  
  
"It goes like this. Lan Fan,"  
  
"so what's with her, Kouya?" Kyousuke raised his eyebrows. "she's my cousin, that's why she stayed in my house." ~Now Kouya, breathe. you'll die because of this!!!!~  
  
"Ahhhhh."  
  
Just after, Lan's laughter interrupted the silence.  
  
"Yup. He haven't told you?"  
  
They just answered, "Never in a million years."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yo!!!!" Kaoru picked up some sashimi to give to Kuroudo...  
  
"What the---?" Kaoru stood up.  
  
"He's..."  
  
"Gone." Kyousuke stood up too, trying to look for Kuroudo. But he was totally....gone....  
  
"Guys," Kouya wiped off his lips with a napkin after eating 4 sets of sushi. "Just let him---What the--?"  
  
"aaahhhh!!!!"  
  
"Be careful next time, Kaoru!!!"  
  
"S-Sure. Thanks." Kaoru got up after being catched by Kouya. ~Thanks, You're sweet!!!~  
  
"So?" Lan fixed the tuperwares.  
  
"Just let him be." Kouya turned away. ~If I know!!!! He was totally problematic about the play. Totally surprised, I should say. But hey, who would not be that problematic???"  
  
"To hell with my role....Oy." Kuroudo just stood up from a tree nearby their Auditorium. ~I'm such a fool!!!! I can't take it! Why on earth do I have to get my role???  
  
I....  
  
Really....  
  
Can't....  
  
Take.....  
  
It....~  
  
4 grueling hours already passed. Walking alone, Kuroudo just went home by himself. 10 minutes ago.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Are you sure?" Kouya asks, looking worried.  
  
"yup. So sure."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Just then Kyousuke waved his hand while Kuroudo walks away.  
  
"don't take things too seriously!!!!"  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
"Kuroudo!" a voice distracted his thoughts.  
  
~now what? another distraction?~  
  
"Kishin?"  
  
"who on planet you would expect?"  
  
"So why?" he walked towards Kishin.  
  
Kishin just tugged Kuroudo until he fell into his arms.  
  
"Hey, Whatcha do that for?" Kuroudo stood up immediately after he fell.  
  
"Nothing. Im just bored....."  
  
Kishin stared at Kuroudo for some time.  
  
"So, about the play...." Kishin started.  
  
Afterwhich, they looked at each other and both of them.... well, blushed.  
  
"Have Fever?" both of them asked.  
  
"Jynx!!!"  
  
both of them laughed.  
  
"But hey." Kuroudo looked up in the sky, trying to forget that recent problem.  
  
"Wait." Kishin paused for a while, interrupting Kuroudo's speech. "the play IS a play, right? For now, try to imagine you're a girl!"  
  
"You're making me a gay?!!!" Kuroudo jumped to his feet. ~In your dreams!!!!~  
  
"no."  
  
"but that's what you're saying!!!!"  
  
"no."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!"  
  
"Calm down. I was just trying to brighten things up."  
  
"You're making my day gloomy than your eye color." Kuroudo points at Kishin's gray eyes and brown hair.  
  
"And so?" Kishin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You don't get it, do you?"  
  
"Whatever." Kishin stood up and looks at Kuroudo with those gray eyes. Kuroudo just backed away because of the fear that he will be killed sooner.... or later.  
  
Kishin stopped staring. Then looks curiously at Kuroudo. "What's happening to you?"  
  
"having a fear that you'll stare me to death. ?" his voice trembling. Then suddenly he heard a laugh from Kishin.  
  
~Kishin's Crazy.~  
  
~Kuroudo just doesn't get it!!!! I just can't help staring at him and trying to imagine that he was a girl. Wait a second . did I just say the word girl??? He's just too cute for a boy, too pretty for a girl. Nah, he seems 'perfect'.... AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! What am I saying!!! Have I gone nuts!!!!????? Hey, hear me?? Hello?~  
  
"Kuroudo, I'm just imagining you being Aurora."  
  
"Why the Why for reason you do that?"  
  
"well, It's your role, right?"  
  
"Yup. And so?"  
  
"Well, I ...."  
  
"You what?" Kuroudo was feeling some fears inside. Fear of something he doesn't even know himself!!!  
  
"I wanted to make a deal with you." Kishin finally blurted out. "Some sort of like a promise."  
  
"W-W-WHAT???" Kuroudo nearly screamed. ~I would never expect that Kishin would say this. What on the planet did the demons out there did on his selfish mind???~  
  
"Why? Anything wrong?" Kishin looked at Kuroudo growing pale face.  
  
"N-nothing. But that would be nice." The blond teen just smiled. "but anyway, was that the reason you called me earlier?"  
  
"Bull's eye!" the other winked.  
  
Then, out of the blue, he reached out his right hand. "Here, hold my hand."  
  
"Ok." Kuroudo reached out his hand to hold the other. "and then?"  
  
"Repeat after me." Serious look came out from Kishin's face.  
  
"I ....."  
  
"I ...."  
  
"would not take,"  
  
"would not take,"  
  
"the play too personally"  
  
"the play too personally." Kuroudo released his hand from Kishin's.  
  
and before they went their way home,  
  
"Kuroudo?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Just then, Kishin placed his 2 fingers in his lips (index and forefinger) and then to Kuroudo's lips, too.  
  
Shock runs over the blond teen's spine ....  
  
"Whatcha do that for?" Kuroudo went pink.  
  
"Our ritual of saying goodbye. Got it?" Kishin replied with an annoying voice. The normal Kishin-type. Add that to his turning 'pinkish' face.  
  
"yeah, I know that. But why?" Kuroudo left his mind a ton of blanks.  
  
"you owe me one." Kishin just laughed. Again. "YOU HAVE TO TELL ME YOUR SECRET ON HOW YOU KEEP YOUR HAND SOFT!!!!!" just then, Kishin walked away, fast. After just a while, he vanished.  
  
"Just that?" Kuroudo looks at his hand. "He's weird. I know he meant some other thing that I don't know."  
  
~But his hand is just soft as mine!!!! I don't get it!!!! But his 'ritual'. he did it to the wrong person!!! And why I didn't see he did this even once to his friends or to his fiancée, I guess.?~  
  
The End. For now.  
  
At 0700 A.M. .. Wednesday.  
  
Dj: Whatcha think? Did 'really' Kishin did it to the wrong person?  
  
Kouya: Don't ask them. It's 'obvious' He did it to the right person. He even liked it. I guess.  
  
Kuroudo: Let them guess. (trying to hide his blush)  
  
Kouya: You even Liked it yourself!!!  
  
Kuroudo: No!!! Never in my Lifetime even if I'm struck by lightning!!!  
  
Kishin: I don't think so. (Sinister smile)  
  
Dj: Stop that, all of you!!! (gets knife) You all get a 15-minute break!!! Outta here!!!  
  
(then in a split second, they disappeared.)  
  
Dj: well, I can relax for a while. Those people will get their torture later! (Evil Laugh) Oh, and about why they have to wake up at 0430 A.M. at Tuesday, It's because they have to synchronize their time with me. hahahaha!!!!!! This is what I call Torture ceremony!!!! That's all. ^-^  
  
Takeshi: (who seems to overheard my explanation) Only that????  
  
Jirou: seems like our author here must have gone 'mind-crazy'!  
  
Dj: I HEARD THAT!!!!  
  
So, pipol, Whatcha think of chapsis 2?  
  
(FYI: '' means emphasis on words. I just invented this some time ago, so don't be surprised if you don't see anything like this on my previous chapters {Chap. 1}). -_- 


	4. Practice Blues

Dj: long time no update, pipol!!!  
  
Kishin: Yup. I got a real good time vacation!  
  
Dj: and by the way, sorry if I did update just now. You see, I have a lot of activities to do and because of that, it ate my writing time..!!!! But now, I'm back!!!!  
  
Kishin: You know, I've been in Hawaii!!! Did you know that?  
  
Dj: What?????? You're mean!!!!! But now, I'm the one who's mean!!!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kishin: ehi??? Sorry.  
  
Dj: no excuses!!!! Double torture!!!!!!!!! (gong)  
  
Chapter 3: Practice Blues  
  
Early morning of the second day. Everybody is very busy for the rehearsals for the play. The costumes are haven't done yet and the play is going to be..next week!!!!!  
  
=====Flashback===== "What's that?" Kishin points to a something that is in Kuroudo's hand.  
  
"Use your mind and you'll find out." The blond teen raised one of his eyebrows.  
  
"JERK." The brown-haired guy crosses his arms. "DUH-DUH!!!! I KNOW IT'S A PILL!!!!"  
  
"That's better. You're using your cranky brains."  
  
"Stupid monkey."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just tell me what the pill is for.!!!!"  
  
"Why you want to know?" Kuroudo reached for his water bottle, then drinks with the pill.  
  
"What if I do want to know?!!" Kishin started to lose his patience.  
  
"Come on, pipol!!!" Kouya interrupted the argument. "would you have a day of no arguments? You're always like that!!!!"  
  
The two just ignored Kouya.  
  
Out of the blue, the youngest member of class 3A just shout out.  
  
"THE TWO OF YOU!!!!! WOULD YOU MIND TO END IT UP!!!! THE REHEARSAL WILL START IN 4 MINUTES!!!!!!"  
  
silence.  
  
Kishin just looked away from the two and into the horizon.  
  
~Hm.. I really wonder what that pill Kuroudo is taking and what is it for? I mean, he has no sickness, but.Shut up, It's just a vitamin pill.~ =====End of Flashback====  
  
"Dude!" Takeshi just waved his hand in front of Kishin's face. "Are you daydreaming again?"  
  
"no."  
  
"But why on earth you just daydream??? You always act like that since the first rehearsals!!!!"  
  
looking oh-so-innocent about the situation, Kishin replies with a soft voice. (sounds like no-no Kishin behavior.ahem)  
  
"I'm not daydreaming. And where are the others?"  
  
Takeshi started to cough. ~Idiot. You were daydreaming.~  
  
"In the rehearsal room."  
  
"but we're here already!!!"  
  
"Kishin, do you mind? This is the rehearsal room for the elementary students!!!!"  
  
"So, what do you mean?"  
  
"Our group is in the HIGH SCHOOL rehearsal room!!!!"  
  
Kishin turned from his natural skin tone to a rose pink. He really is in the elementary rehearsal room. The room looks childlike.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
Takeshi just pulled Kishin's arm and ran through the building.  
  
"Would ya mind if we hurry up or Terrorist Teacher will kill us!!!!!" (FYI: Terrorist Teacher is Mr. Shiro +_+)  
  
"Alright already!!!"  
  
In the rehearsal room.  
  
"Midou, where's Okawa and Manganji?" Mr. Shiro asked Dan.  
  
Dan removed his glasses and reached for a palm top in his front pocket. "It says here that they're only 50 meters away from the room."  
  
The teacher widened his eyes. "How did'ya know?"  
  
"ehi?" Dan scratched his head. "Takeshi has the same palm top as mine as well as Rai and Rin. All of those Palmtops had a transmitter which enables us to locate each other." He put on his glasses again.  
  
After 5 minutes.  
  
Someone opened the door. "Sorry sir. We're late."  
  
Mr. Shiro walked closer to the person who opened the door. "WHY DID YOU EVER COME 5 MINUTES LATE!!!!!! BOTH OF YOU DELAYED OUR REHEARSAL!!!!"  
  
"Sir, It's Kishin's fault!!!" Takeshi raised his eyebrow, pointing Kishin.  
  
"______"  
  
"Never mind." Mr. Shiro tone stopped shouting. Then he starts again. "NOW GO INSIDE TO START THIS DAMN REHEARSAL!!!!"  
  
3 hours later.  
  
"Good thing Terrorist teacher gave us a break." Rai removed his glasses.  
  
"Yup." Rin started to eat his food. "To hell with those two who went up late so we ended up like this!!!"  
  
Takeshi seems to overhear the conversation. "You two again!!!! Come'on!!! Put Kishin on the blame and not me!!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah? You included there!" Rin muffled his voice. (then chokes)  
  
Takeshi just laughed. "Serves you right!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"never mind." Takeshi walked away. ~If I won't go away from those two, I'll end up in the hospital!!! Oy, look at those tiger-like faces, ready to kill..!?~  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Ahhhh. We understand now."  
  
"the what?" asked Jirou, who was eating his snack.  
  
"The pill that Kuroudo drinks." answered Kyousuke. ~Idiot.~  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"An anti-cough pill." Kuroudo walks toward Jirou and Kyousuke's location. "You see, I have chronic cough so I have to take one. Anyway, my cough's gone anytime now." He smiles then grabs a box of Sushi to eat then walked away from them to eat outside on the nearby tree.  
  
Just then, while finishing his meal on the tree.  
  
"Kuroudo!"  
  
"Kishin?" Kuroudo widened his eyes seeing Kishin below. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm the one supposed to ask you that!" the brown-haired guy replies.  
  
"So?" the blond teen went down from the tree.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Kuroudo pointed at the box he was holding.  
  
"I see." Kishin just nodded his head. "But why on earth you would eat your snack here?"  
  
"My Master told me that people are 'supposed' to be in tune with nature."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yup." Kuroudo just smiled. "So, My turn to ask."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
silence.  
  
~do I suppose to tell this guy that I'm here just because I'm looking for him only? Damn, that would be insanity!!!! Now what? What excuse I would do to make this guy shut his mouth out?!~  
  
"I'm waiting." Kuroudo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, sorry, just daydreaming about you." Kishin replied with an annoying voice. ~Wait. Daydreaming about him? Aw, Man!!! This is worse! Stupid mouth. Why do I have to tell that in front of him?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Kishin ran away. "And forget that thing I Told you!!!!"  
  
"weird." ~Now, Kuroudo, tell yourself, why would Kishin be daydreaming about you?~  
  
The confused blond-haired teen went back to the rehearsal room.  
  
"Hey! Good thing you're here!" Kouya waved his hand.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The costumes are finished!!!" Lan Fan jumped back and forth because of total happiness. (FYI: Lan Fan is their costume designer for the play since she used to be in a play all her life...Right? Also, costume designing is her specialty.)  
  
"Really?" Mr. Shiro interrupted the conversation. "All of the characters in the play, would you mind if you try wearing your costumes!!!!"  
  
"Hai!!!"  
  
Lan Fan went in front of Kuroudo with a some sort of a gown. "Here, Try wearing this." She smiled then handing it down to him. "Since you were his best pal, I made it myself. Also your partner's costume. Thanks to the help of Kaoru and Lilica, other costumes were finished in no time."  
  
"Well, what could I say?" Kuroudo got his costume. "Thanks!"  
  
"Hope you like it!"  
  
Kuroudo went to the changing room and put on his 'Aurora-like' costume. He looked in the nearby small mirror and his jaw dropped open.  
  
His gown is a shiny blue gown with a ruby pendant at the center then, it was of-shouldered gown with the half of his back exposed and it has silver rose design on one side of the gown.  
  
He went out of the changing room and into the rehearsal room. All of the people's jaw dropped open.  
  
"I knew it would came out like this!" Lan Fan smiled.  
  
"Kuroudo, is that you?" Mr. Shiro jumped in excitement. "No wonder why you're perfect for the role.  
  
"Here. Wear this." Lan gave out an artificial blond hair that has the exact color as Kuroudo has. Then, she put it under his original hair.  
  
"Take a look at yourself!" Kyousuke carried a full-body mirror.  
  
The blond-haired guy looked at himself on the mirror. "Um, that would be me?"  
  
"Yup!!!" Kaoru looked toward Kuroudo's direction. "Are you a girl? Of a girl in disguise?"  
  
the class laughed.  
  
"None of the above!!!" the blond-haired guy turned pink.  
  
Just then, Jirou shouted from 'out of the blue'. "Kishin?"  
  
Kishin was staring at that so - called 'girl in disguise' with his gray eyes ...  
  
~W-Wow. Who's that girl?~ (Talk about disguise!, Kuroudo really makes himself look like a she, but that normal 'he' would be enough to make himself a she. Jaz Joking! ^-^)  
  
"so, excuse me," he went to the so - called girl (fine! Let's just say a lady!!!!)  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked.  
  
Silence ...  
  
Takeshi shook Kishin's head. "Don't you recognize her?" ~wait. HER???"~  
  
The blond teen started to get angry. "Want a black eye?"  
  
Kishin's mind was full of little mind boggling questions, and asked one of those to Takeshi.  
  
"She's a he?"  
  
Takeshi shook his head. "Yup." "And er, um, I don't want a black eye, Kuroudo."  
  
"Really? That's Kuroudo?" the mind - boggled guy asked. (Duh, you know who he is!)  
  
Kuroudo held his 'fake hair' which really, really, REALLY look like his real hair.  
  
"So, you want a proof then?"  
  
He removed his hair and together with that is a soft blow of the wind. His golden hair started to blow with the wind passing his face.  
  
"Yup, you're right, Takeshi. The she is a he!!!!" ~I'm soooo stupid not to think of that!!!!!~  
  
"See what I mean?" Kuroudo got out of the rehearsal room to the changing room since he has to go home early.  
  
~did I got out of my masculine look when I changed into my costume???~ that question always go around his mind until he reached the changing room. He looked at himself again to see if he can answer that question roaming around his mind.  
  
Well, the question of his was answered. He tried to wear the fake blond hair Lan has give him. He put it on, looked into the mirror ...  
  
"Oh, Shit." The blond guy shook his head. "it's true."  
  
On second thought, ~I look beautiful than I expected~ (Ouch!!!!)  
  
"I don't look that bad. I guess."  
  
He changed his clothes and get this, he forgot to remove his fake hair!!!  
  
After the practice ...  
  
Kuroudo went home alone, again. By the time he got home, his mother was surprised to see him.  
  
"As far as I know, my son, Kuroudo got out here as a he. Now he came back as a she!!!"  
  
she laughed. Her son blushes.  
  
"Mom!!!" he raised one of his eyebrows. "How could you tell me that?"  
  
His mom laughed even more. "Now you look more like a young lady!"  
  
She went away for a while to get something from her room. Upon coming back, she was holding a mirror.  
  
"Take a look at yourself."  
  
A shout came out of the Marume's residence.  
  
"I forgot to remove the fake hair!!!!!!" Kuroudo removed his hair as fast as he can then went to his room. He blushed even more.  
  
In his room:  
  
"Awww, man!!! Why did I ever forget to remove that Fake hair!!!!"  
  
he started to unpack his things when ...  
  
when he saw a letter. But, from who?  
  
~Who could this be?~  
  
He opened the letter.  
  
[ Hey! Nice going on the practice earlier this day! Sorry if Takeshi and I didn't come on time so we delayed our practice for some time. Also, I didn't know that the lady I saw in costume was you! Sorry for that. Another thing, take care of your health!!! Recover soon!!! I don't want to kiss a sick Aurora!!! Your partner, Kishin]  
  
"Weird. The word "Take Care" is not even in his vocabulary!!! Why is he saying this? Was he insulting me or what?"  
  
Just then, he fell into sleep holding Kishin's letter ... add that to the cherry blossoms flying around his room from his garden ...  
  
The End. For now.  
  
Dj: that was a long one.  
  
Kishin: yup. Weird too.  
  
Kouya: you're right. (Yawns)  
  
Takeshi: dj!!!! I want to sleep!  
  
Dj: then go to sleep. By the way, I've reloaded some of the previous chapters because of some wrong typings I got there. Hehehe -___-  
  
Kishin: on other things, this is the weirdest chapter you wrote, dj, did you know that?  
  
Dj: I know. And the longest one.  
  
Kishin: hehe. Hey readers, please review!!!! 


	5. Caught in The Act

Yuzi-chan: Oh, well, after six months of hibernation, I'm back with the continuation of this story!!! Their talking would be at the end of the chapter. Just on this chapter. This chapter goes to my reviewers, as my way of saying sorry, extremely sorry because well, I went in a cut off and I almost decided to go off ff.net!!! Thank God I didn't.  
  
Chapter 4: Caught In the Act  
  
A week already passed after the play. For the class of 3A, it a so-called terrible nightmare for some reasons. One, during the play Kyousuke, who played as Merryweather, accidentally tripped on some of the light wires while going to the stage for his part. Two, Kishin and Kuroudo got into a fight. Why? Because they didn't do their promise, which got the class into chaos right now. Oh well, good thing Takeshi, who played as that wicked witch in the play, did damn well. Yep, holy damn good.  
  
At the moment, Kuroudo and Kishin still ignore each other, as if the other is a simple damned ghost. However, Kouya and the rest of the class were thinking of a way to get them back to normal again. And what I mean normal is the way they are before. They were not really close friends, since Kuroudo doesn't speak that much for the past 3 months. But hey, they were not enemies before.  
  
Their class in History, and It will be finished anytime soon. Kouya spoke in his headset, sending a voice message to the class, except the two rivals- for-now.  
  
"You know what to do, 'kay? When Ms. Bart goes out, we ALL go out!!!" Kouya said as silent as possible.  
  
"Mr. Know-it-all," Takeshi intervened for a while. "What if this doesn't work???"  
  
"Put Kyousuke on the Blame!!!!!"  
  
"Why you....." the gear master is starting to heat up his temper again. "It's Kouya's plan, you idiots!!! I was the one who built these headsets only!!! If you wanna blame someone, then it's got to be Kouya!!!" He paused for a while. "Then again, I think it's those two. If it weren't for their bitchy argument, we wouldn't have gotten into a plan like this. Damn those two....."  
  
"Oi, everyone!!!" Ms. Bart caught the attention of the whole class. "You know what you will do about your individual research works, 'kay? All about China's history!!!! I've given you the numbers, you do the rest. Ja ne!!!" The whole class watched their teacher as she walked out of the room, hoping she will not notice anything about anything unusual. Anything unusual will get her into business with them and thus, postponing their plan and their right of recess.  
  
She stopped by the door and look at them with confusion. Bad luck. The class froze.  
  
"What's with the headsets???" Then, she walked away, giving the class a doubted relief.  
  
~Good thing she only noticed the headsets.~ Takeshi give out a relief sigh. ~Wait, if those two will notice this, oh my GOD!!!~ He spoke through the headset, panicking; giving the cue for them to all dash out. "GO!!!!!"  
  
Kuroudo however, blinked at what he heard from his teacher. "Headsets??? Hey Kyousuke---." ~What the fuck??? Everybody's gone!!! And me? Left with that chess bastard.~ He looked around, wondering where the class went. All he saw is an empty classroom and his enemy, Kishin. ~Well, I think I have to really go now, I might--- Ugh. Oh well, I can't forgive him. Never. If he asks, never.~  
  
The blonde-haired teen gathered all his things, put all of them into his bag and he walked away. Kishin meanwhile, was just watching him do all those things, while deciding on what to do with their fight.  
  
~My God!!! Okay, he's walking out the door. Come'on, Kishin!!! Go talk to him!!! Don't just stand there, you idiot!!!~ That voice in his head rung again, thus giving him the decision. ~Here we go, dude. If anything happens, Kill yourself.~  
  
Kuroudo didn't feel Kishin's presence behind him because of hatred. He only felt it when a hand was placed on his right shoulder. He knew in an instant that it was Kishin, but he didn't expect the brown-haired guy to be so near to him, especially when his breath was touching his ear.  
  
"Can we talk?" Kishin's breath made the blonde teen shiver a bit, sending tingling sparks up and down his body, but ignored it.  
  
Kishin noticed he closed his sapphire eyes in disapproval. But he insisted on continuing. "Please."  
  
Kuroudo turned around to look at him, sapphire eyes met ash gray ones. "There is nothing to talk about. It happened already, so, we can't do anything about it. Leave."  
  
"Oh, there is." The brown-haired teen cocked an eyebrow. "I know it was your first kiss, okay?! We were not supposed to take these things seriously, remember?!!!"  
  
The blonde teen crossed his arms over his chest. Looking annoyingly at the other. "That was before, got it? I'm not your fiancée or girlfriend to kiss me like that!!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Kishin's eyebrows narrowed. "For your Information, I haven't kissed my fiancée yet, and how in the world will I able to kiss her if she's abroad??? And besides," he paused for a while and stared into those sapphire eyes. And he grinned slightly. "You enjoyed it anyway, right?"  
  
"NO!!!" Kuroudo flinched in disapproval and blushed slightly. ~What the fuck is he doing??? Okay, I liked it. But, the is absolutely 'no way' of admitting it to him!!!~ "Okay, I didn't say I liked it. But you win. I forgive you." He said sarcastically, turning around. ~Oh no!!! I forgave him!!! What about I thought before? What did I do? Bastard me. Ugh. Forget it.~  
  
"Wait." The chess master said, snapping the blonde out of thoughts. "Are you sure you forgave me? It seems your mouth does, but not your mind."  
  
"I forgive you. Isn't that enough?" the blonde turned around again, facing the gray-eyed teen, and looked at him intensely. "What still do you want me to do to make your cranking mind understand I forgive you???" ~Oh, I know!!!~ He walked nearer to Kishin, and then, he whispered something in the other's ear. (like Kishin did before) "Kishin, I forgive you." He whispered in a restful voice that drives Kishin's mind a bit insane. "Hope you forgive me."  
  
He nodded mindlessly in approval and blushed in different shades of red. "Of course."  
  
Kuroudo pulled back and just smiled at the blushing teen. Then, out of nowhere, the whole class of 3A just sprinted out of the surrounding lockers, like going crazy for joy!!!  
  
"YAY!!!!" The whole class shouted in excitement. "Mission Accomplished!!!"  
  
"Mission Accomplished???" Kishin blinked many times, and the blush disappeared. But all of the blood in his face drained in embarrassment, knowing they, as in the whole class saw what they did. "So it was---the rush out---all a plan for the both of us to talk???"  
  
"Of course!" Takeshi removed his headset, and gave a big grin to the brown- haired teen. "We want the both of you to make up for what happened in the play. It was Kouya's plan, actually. So, thank him."  
  
The blonde rolled his eyes. "And what about those headsets of yours?"  
  
"My plan." Kyousuke grinned at his best friend, giving a thumbs-up. "You know, the both of you probably look like lovers from what we saw earlier.!"  
  
"EH!!!!" Kuroudo jumped in shock. "You all saw it!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Rin sprinted out of nowhere. "Not just the fact we saw it." He showed a compact video recorder. "Caught on Tape, hehe."  
  
"Somebody get me outta here!!!!" Jirou complained, still stuck in his locker, struggling to get out. He should diet from what I see from here.  
  
All of class 3A burst out laughing.  
  
=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`  
  
"I'm home!!!" Kuroudo stepped on the entrance of their residence, taking off his shoes. He went into his mother's room; he remembered that his mother wants to tell something to him earlier this morning. ~I wonder what it was, but hell!!! I got caught today, after what I did?!!! I just did that because nobody's looking! I'll never do that whispering again.!!!~  
  
"Hey, you're here." The blonde's mom looked in wonder what her son was thinking. "sit down."  
  
"Mom, what is it you want the both of us to talk about???" Curiosity rushed through his body, as if something going to happen, but did not know what. He's still determined to find out anyway, it seemed very important to his mom and maybe to himself, too.  
  
Silence.  
  
`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`  
  
At the Okawa Residence, Kishin just got home from school. At his look, he was probably exhausted not because it was a tiring day like any other, nope. It was because of what happened during recess time.  
  
~I'm such an Idiot. Why did I do that to him??? And when he said that he forgive me, his face was too close. AAAAAHHH!!!! They probably saw my blush. I can't stop it. A cute guy like him no one could ever resist. Especially his voice. Wait. Cute??? Bullshit. I really need a good rest.~  
  
"Master Kishin," one of his servants snapped him out of his thoughts. "Lady Jovi is waiting for you in the receiving room."  
  
Shock went through the gray-eyed teen. He knew that his fiancée would be home after two years and not now. ~Why the hell she was here??? She'll disturb me again in class. That disaster I had in her when I was in Spain 4 years ago before I came to Tokyo. What a nightmare. Why 'is' she here???~  
  
"WHAT??" he almost shouted. He went immediately to the receiving room of the mansion, he opened the sliding door and he finds himself staring in shock at a girl 2 inches shorter than him with long, shiny brunette hair that went down to her waist, with some bangs on her face. She has the intense-looking emerald eyes that send tingles on your spine. She wears a sailor style uniform in purple. One look at her and you will have an idea that she isn't studying here in Tokyo. Why? Because the she has the school seal on the end of the tie of her uniform.  
  
"Kishin-chan!!!!!" the girl shouted in happiness. She stood up immediately at the sight of his fiancée, and hugged him tightly. "I'm home!!!!"  
  
`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`  
  
Kuroudo's mom brought out a burgundy box. It looked pretty old, but well kept. "Open it." He opened the box, and inside it is the jewel he had never seen before. It looks like a jeweled teardrop or something, but it has a sparkle no diamond could ever surpass. Its color is lilac and no bigger than golf ball, but absolutely lighter than it.  
  
"What's this, mom??" the blonde teen urged to hold the jewel in front of him, and his mom permitted him to. He held the jewel with bare hands, and he felt something inside him. ~Wow, this jewel, when I hold it, it made me feel better. And I feel something from here, something I really want to feel, but cannot have. What the heck is this jewel anyway??~  
  
"You like it?" his mother asked him, noticing the happiness in her son's cerulean eyes. "Did it make you feel better?"  
  
"Yeah." He answered, smiling. "What is this jewel anyway and why it is with you?"  
  
His mother chuckled. She'd expecting her son to ask these things and she's already ready with answers. "That jewel used to belong to me. That jewel is called Aura. I made that jewel using my hidden powers."  
  
"Aura?" Kuroudo blinked for a moment, trying to understand what his mother was saying. "You have hidden powers???" ~what is mom talking about??? She actually made this fantastic jewel herself??? Hidden powers? What does that mean???~  
  
Silence.  
  
She nodded in her son's question. She looked at the open garden with cherry blossoms flying outside. "It may be hard for you to understand all of this, but I'll explain one by one. If you still don't understand it, you'll know about it soon when the right time comes. The hidden power I am talking about is within our clan only. And that power is that we can make things using it and our hidden intelligence."  
  
"We have all of those powers you said??"  
  
"Yes." She replied. "You, Kuroudo inherited it from me. But that power can only be awakened when you reach the age of 21. I awakened mine when I was only 19, and I don't know why. Because of that hidden power, I was able to make this powerful jewel because of your father." She stood up, and stared on the picture of her husband. "When I was 20, I went to France to study and live my life after my acknowledgement in the clan for awakening the hidden powers at an age younger than 21. I was successful on my studies in the university, having the highest marks all the time. Your father then was a heartthrob in the university. It is said he has the charm that girls have a thing for, the looks, and the brains. I wondered on what makes him like that so I decided to create this jewel."  
  
"So, what's this jewel can do???" Kuroudo interrogated his mom, hands still clutching on the Aura.  
  
"That jewel can turn you into the opposite sex. In my case, I turned into a guy that time. I got the chance to be friends with your father, but I still continued to find out what makes him the "dream guy" of our school. But I found out more than what I expected." His mom blushed a little. Startled, the cerulean-eyed teen interrogated again. "So what is it??"  
  
She blushed more. "There is one night, he invited me to go to the hot springs. So, I had to use the Aura. I went there, and then he told me of the girl he liked. It was I whom he was talking about. And it was the night I bare to him who is this new guy buddy. I showed him me, the real me. He was surprised at first, I told him not to like me, because I'm not the one compatible to his personality. After that night, he still insists that he likes me. And then-."  
  
"And then???"  
  
"I fall for him." She paused for a while, sitting down in front of her son. "I never used the jewel again. I plan to let my child inherit this jewel and hope to do him good."  
  
"Don't worry," Kuroudo smiled and hugged her mom tightly. "Thank you for trusting me with this. I'll use this properly."  
  
His mother sighed in relief for having such a good son in life. I mean, what she could ask for? Her son is doing well in studies and everything. The jewel seemed to synchronize with her son, so everything would be fine. "Anyway, I watched the tape your classmate named as Rin has given to me thirty minutes before you came home. The argument with that guy was already solved. Good thing for you, and nice performance back there!!" she smirked to his shocked son.  
  
"WHATTTT!!!!!!" he screamed, breaking one flower vase. ~That thing again!!! And those twins will pay tomorrow!!!!~  
  
His mom gave him a key. "Here's your prize. This is for your unit in a building near your school. Have Fun!!!"  
  
"Thanks again!!!" the blonde's hair blew in the soft breeze, his smile at his mom. ~Oi, How can I be more happier!!!~  
  
The End. For Now.  
  
Yuzi-chan: I can say, I have improved a bit on this chapter from what I can see from the Prologue up to here.  
  
Kuroudo: Oh my GOD!!!! Mom saw IT!!!!!  
  
Kishin: good thing!!! ^___^  
  
Kuroudo: not that bad, either. (pause) BUT MOM STILL SAW IT!!!! O_o  
  
Takeshi: hahahaha!!!!! XD  
  
Kuroudo: (death glare)  
  
Takeshi: .....sorry.  
  
Yuzi-chan: Good thing for Kuroudo, he already has the possession of Aura!!!! Anyway, some new "ideas" here have a little description on them, especially on the characters I made (the OC's).  
  
Ms. Bart – oh yeah, 3A's History teacher. That's all I can say about her. I modeled her after my History teacher, who gives a lot of assignments on us and somehow a curiosity freak. But hey, before we went on vacation, she said that she loves our class, although there's a fact that our class is the place (or in this case, base) of war freaks. I can be one of those, but only on rare times!!!! ^__^;;  
  
Lady Jovi/ Jovi (as called by Kishin) – ok, let's face it. She's Kishin's fiancée in this story and Kuroudo's rival (soon), she was once regarded by Kishin as insane for being so possessive of him!!! Her possessive attitude? I got it from Meilin Li of CCS when she came from Hong Kong (she was so possessive of Shaoran, right???) On overall of her physical features, she looks like Asuka of Neon Genesis Evangelion (did I got her name right? The girl who pilots the unit 02??? I forgot her last name!!). Just make her hair go down to the waist, 2 inches shorter than Kishin and her eyes were green (what was Asuka's eye color? From what I can see here in the picture it's blue. Don't kill me if I got that wrong.). O_O  
  
Aura – the transformation jewel that Kuroudo inherited from his mom. It has the power to turn the keeper of it into the opposite sex. In Kuroudo's case, she'll be turned into a girl once she uses this!!! Other than that, it gives its keeper a 360-degree view even if you're only looking at the front. Talk about third eyes!!!  
  
Mr. Shiro / Terrorist Teacher (how Takeshi and Rin calls him) – the asshole and insane adviser of 3A. He reminds me of the crazy adviser of one of the classes in Second year that likes crashing gavels. Her advisory class has been the prime victim of her insane attitude, and our class has probably become the secondary victim. (Oi!!!) I would want to kill her soon. I haven't learned anything from her. Just how to crash gavels the easy way. -___-;;  
  
Sorry for crappiness.!!! ^__^;;;;;; 


End file.
